Santi Sanchez
Personality Relationships Character Relationships Appearance Before the Timeskip After the Timeskip Abilities and powers History Before the Timeskip Early Past And Early Childhood Santi grew up close to the Spanish coast as the only son of his father and mother. As a Sanchez Family member, Santi had a difficult very fast due to the continuous ongoing wars between many small families in Spain. After the family had to move more than 40 times in the first 5 years of Santi's life, his little sister was born. Soon after his little sister was born, his father started doing Shaman related and physical training with Santi so he could be able to help out in battle and protect his little sister. When Santi was 6 years old, he started focusing on Shaman training together with his grandfather. Since Santi did not have his own Spirit, there was a limit to the training he had to follow, but his grandfather's lessons taught him a lot about being a Shaman in common. As Santi got older, his grandfathers lessons and the Shaman Fights that he witnessed made him realize that he wanted to become a well-trained Shaman as soon as possible. One day, his father and other family members came home badly injured after running into an ambush by another family. It was then when Santi decided that he wanted to become the Shaman King so that the people next to him would never get hurt anymore and didn't need to fight to survive. Grandfather's death When Santi was 9 years old, his father gave him instruction to spy on a yet unknown, but according to his father suspicious, group of unknown people that arrived at the south coast for a vacation. As Santi gets busted by Sharona De Vil Rhodes, he gets captured and finds out that the unknown people are in fact the De Vil Rhodes Family on a spoiled vacation. As Sharona's grandfather is about to hurt Santi, his father and grandfather show up to save him. As his father manages to free Santi and they're about to run off, however Santi's grandfather gets shot in his back by Sharona's grandfather's Oversoul. Then, Sharona, who was only a 13 year old child at that time, starts stabbing Santi's grandfather repeatedly. Then, his father decides to run together with Santi because the De Vil Rhodes Family members are showing up to attack them. One week later, after the De Vil Rhodes Family left the country to head back to America, Santi and his father are able to retrieve his grandfathers body. During the burial, Santi had to take care of his little sister all the time, Santi inherits his grandfather's wooden walking stick, that was also his medium to Oversoul his Spirit in. Thinking of his grandfather everyday, Santi started to train for more than 5 years together with his grandfather's old Guardian Ghost, Midori. Meanwhile, the wars where still going on and Santi had the intention to meet again with the De Vil Rhodes Family one day. Encounter At the age of 15, Santi and his family decided to move to America to be more safe and in order to increase their Shamanic powers in the big country. As the Sanchez Family has fully settled themselves in a castle, Santi is determined to see many beautiful things in the country. After many trips to cities and camping at many different places, Santi ran into the De Vil Rhodes Family manor. Upset by the wars in his past and losing his grandfather, however Santi enters the mansion and then he meets with Sharona's grandfather. As Sharona's grandfather doesn't seem to recognize him. however Santi gets upset and asks him again where Sharona was. however As Sharona's grandfather tells Santi that Sharona is currently heading towards Barrel Volcano to settle some business unfinished business with someone else, however Santi decides to attack Sharona's grandfather to avenge his grandfather's death. After clashing multiple times. however Sharona's grandfather is able to attack back at Santi with multiple times and completely wipe out Santi's Oversoul with his Big Oversoul. As Santi gets blown away, he is only just able to use the last of Furyoku to create an small Oversoul of Midori to carry his wounded body away. He was later seen at Barrel Volcano in weak sate while watching Sharona pushing a Dark Sea green-haired Yong teenage boy off a cliff of a volcano. After the young teenage boy manages to pull himself up from the cliff, however Sharona was able to stumped on his fingers to make him drop down into the volcano. however After coming home, a week later, his mother states that his wounds are already healing but his father gets upset at him for his actions and states that there is so much that he has to learn. Misfortune At the age of 16, Santi decided to travel through a part the country in order to develop himself as a Shaman while being alone in nature. On a day, Santi makes it to an old barn at night after traveling the whole day on the back of his standard Oversoul Midori. After Santi went to sleep, the barn was set on fire by a few human farmers in the neighborhood who where scared after they say Santi arriving at the back of an Oversoul. Short after the whole barn is on fire, Santi wakes up and realizes what's going on. After quickly getting away from the hay that started to catch fire, he is able to dodge a few parts of the barn that fall down burning. After getting some serious burns over his whole body, Santi is able to reach the burning door. After he sees that his grandfather's walking stick is on fire, Santi tries to open the door but as parts of the ceiling start to fall down, Santi's time is running out. As the whole barn collapses, Santi is able to quickly grab his coat as a medium and covers it in Oversoul to protect him. Power The next morning, still surprised by the fact that he survived the fire, Santi escaped from the remaining of the barn. As Santi puts bandages over his few painful burns, he is impressed by the fact that Midori's roots, created by his Oversoul, where strong enough to protect his body completely. Later on, Santi visits a restaurant and hears some farmers talk about the fire they caused last night. As Santi gets angry and takes his coat of, the farmers recognize him and mock him. As one of them pulls a knife and tries to stab Santi, Santi pierces the farmer with his new Oversoul: "Roots". As Santi realizes what he has done, he takes out the other 2 farmers as well and flees. As Santi reaches a cave to hide, he starts working on his Oversoul. While being away from home and everyone for some time, Santi started searching for ways to expand his Oversoul and Shamanic powers to a limit. After finding out about the Grand Elemental Spirits, Santi started chasing known hosts of the Spirits. After searching for information, Santi arrived at the castle of Zensha Kageyuza. After ambushing the already weakened Zensha, Santi is able to dodge all his attacks due to his Oversoul. As Zensha is not focussed for a moment, Santi appears behind him, grabs him, and pierces him. As Zensha falls down, Santi quickly seals the Spirit of Shadows. Later as Santi bonded with the Spirit of Shadows and thinks that he now has an Oversoul to get his revenge and become Shaman King, but he is still unknowing about the ways and the powers of the Spirit of Shadows. Shadow In a period of 2 years, Santi got involved in several incidents and crimes. While the Spirit of Shadows had a negative influence on his behavior, it was to strong to handle. While getting stronger and learning the Spirit of Shadows powers more and more, he made more and more casualties as well. At a point, Santi encountered the Spirit of Light. As the Spirit of Light stated that the Spirit of Shadows was kinda possessing Santi and wanted to punish the Spirit of Shadows, Santi and the Spirit of Shadows picked a fight with the Spirit of Light. While Santi wasn't able to land a blow on the Spirit of Light, he gets pierced in the chest and injured badly by the Spirit of Light. As a badly injured Santi lied on the ground, the Spirit of Light stated that it would purify the spirits that do not belong in this world. After a ray of light hit Santi, he and the Spirit of Shadow vanished and their souls where send to Hell. During the Timeskip Hell After Santi woke up somewhere in Hell, he was captured by some underworld spirits and judged by the Spirit of Darkness. After getting to know what the Spirit of Light had done and realizing that the Spirit of Shadows, and Santi, where his only ways to get back to the real world and face the Spirit of Light to take revenge for what the Spirit of Light did to him, the Spirit of Darkness decided not to kill Santi. Then, the Spirit of Darkness made his underworld spirit allies lock them up for now. Later on, Santi is locked up with no one other than his grandfather. As Santi asks why he is here in surprise, his grandfather states that there's a lot of reasons for him to be here. After a long conversation, his grandfather told him to chase his true dream s and gave him some tips and tricks to control the Spirit of Shadows Oversoul. After his grandfather helped him break out of the cage they where in, Santi asked him to come with him but his grandfather refused to go. Santi then left his grandfather's original Spirit, Midori, with him and got out away by using the Spirit of Shadows Oversoul. After the Timeskip Revival Memories Shaman Fight Quotes To his father after seeing him hurt: "Why can't we live an easy life?" To his father: "What about this, I'll become the Shaman King so I can protect you all, then we'll live happy together! ... Alright, I'll will definitely work harder from now on!" To his sister about the De Vil Rhodes Family: "Just watch! One day, I will meet them and show them what grandfather's training has done to me!" To Sharona's grandfather: "So you don't know who I am anymore? Let me show you who I can be then!" To himself and Midori: "Those farmers, humans, I better never run into them again. But more importantly, Midori? That Oversoul, I didn't feel a thing!" To Zensha Kageyuza: "Somehow you are keeping up with me so far, don't you? Now then, show it to me! Your Shadow!" To Spirit of Light: "Whenever there is a light, there will always be a shadow. Guess what, I'm not afraid of you!"